A Haunting Encounter
by OmniVamp037
Summary: full summary inside. when mcgees apartment gets haunted, he gets help from abby to rid the ghost, along the way they figure things out about each other along the way
1. Chapter 1

** Title: A Haunting Encounter **

**Summary: When a ghost starts haunting McGee's apartment, he must figure out how to get rid of it with the help of Abby and an old friend. The three face the hostile spirit, while Abby and McGee figure things out between each other. **

**Rating: K+ **

**Pairings: McAbby, surprise pairing **

**Disclaimer: McGee, Abby, and NCIS do not belong to me (though I wish I did), and in no way am I making money off this. **

**A/N: hey readers, I'm back with a new story. Again I felt like finishing my story before posting it. I used my knowledge of ghost and ghost haunting to write this, although I had to make up some info for the story to work. The first half of the story is mostly focused on the spirit encounter and stuff and the second half focuses mostly on the relationship of McGee and Abby and talking with the ghosts. I just wanted to finish this as quick as I can so I can start on my next big story. So anyways, please Read and Review and I hope you like it. **

* * *

**A Haunted Encounter **

**Chapter 1**

**A Late Night Visit**

It was a dark and quiet night. With no wind and little light coming from the moon shining through his bedroom window, McGee was asleep from a hard days work. He was suddenly awakened when his lamp fell from his nightstand, breaking the bulb. He immediately sat up and looked around his dimly lit. He suddenly started to feel really cold. He was examining his broken lamp when his blanket was suddenly pulled off him.

"Jon, is that you," McGee called out as he stood up.

He listened around for a moment listening carefully till some knocking came from his dresser. McGee went to his dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a tape recorder and a small microphone. He was walking back to his bed when he was pushed from behind making him fall on his bed. He got up and sat down at the edge of his bed starting to feel a little scared and annoyed. He hooked up the microphone to the tape recorder, set them both down on his nightstand and pushed RECORD.

"Jon is that you," McGee said to the room pausing for a moment, "why are you here?" Then he spoke again pausing after every sentence.

"Why did you break my lamp and push me? If you wanted my attention, now you have it. Why did you want me to get my tape recorder? What is it that you want?"

After a few moments McGee pushed STOP on his tape recorder and rewind it. McGee then saw something in the corner of his eyes but when turned his head to get a better look, it disappeared. McGee than pushed PLAY and listened to what he recorded.

"Jon is that you?"

_"Yes."_

"Why are you here?"

"_To warn you."_

"Why did you break my lamp and push me?" 

"_It wasn't me."_

"If you wanted my attention, now you have it." 

"_Good."_

"Why did you want me to get my tape recorder?"

"_To tell you what I need to tell you."_

"What is it that you want?"

"_You need to get out. Trust me, you have to leave now. You're in danger if you stay."_

McGee stopped the tape and stood up.

"What's going on Jon," McGee asked looking around the room, "where I am I suppose to go?"

McGee jumped when he heard a picture frame fell on his drawer. He walked to his dresser and lifted the frame to see that it was a picture of Abby.

"Why Abby's place?"

The door suddenly swung wide open. Taking the hint McGee placed on his shoes and stood up.

"Are you coming with me?" McGee asked.

Two knocks came from the dresser.

"Alright, thanks," McGee said.

McGee grabbed his tape recorder, his keys and his coat and was on his way out but stopped as he opened the front door.

"Seriously, Why Abby's place," he asked curiously.

"GO," yelled a mysterious voice in his ear.

McGee than got out, left his apartment building, got in his car and drove off.

**TBC in the next chapter….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Talking with an Old Friend**

Abby answered her door to find McGee was the one knocking.

"McGee, what are you doing here," Abby said drowsily, "it's 1:30 in the morning."

"Abby, I need a place to stay," McGee said as he entered.

"What's going on?"

"I just needed to get out of my apartment right now. I hope you don't mind if I stay here tonight."

"No of course not. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks. I would of called but I forgot my cell."

"That's ok. So can you tell me what's going on?"

"It's complicated right now. I wish I can tell you but I can't. Look just go back to sleep and I'll take the couch and we'll talk in the morning."

"Fine."

As McGee went to the couch, Abby walked backed to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She was heading to her bed when she decided to check on McGee again. She opened her door slightly and looked through to see McGee was sitting up with a glass cup upside down on the coffee table. She saw as he placed his finger on the glass and took a deep breath.

"Jon if you're here, move the glass," McGee said quietly.

Abby looked on in confusion as the glass moved, along with McGee's fingers, toward him.

"Thanks Jon," McGee said

He then took out his tape recorder and placed it on the table. He took another deep breath and pushed Record.

"Sorry we have to do it like this but I don't wanna wake up Abby. Now tell me, what's going on? Why did I have to leave my apartment?"

Abby suddenly started to feel really cold. She felt an icy wave shoot up her spine. She continued to look on as McGee sat there in silence. She can see his breath as it froze when he exhaled. After a minute or so McGee stopped the tape and pushed REWIND.

"I wish I brought some headphones," McGee said to him self as the taped stopped rewinding.

He then pushed play and listened on as Abby listened along.

"Sorry we have to do it like this but I don't wanna wake up Abby." 

"_That's okay. I understand."_

Abby gasped in shock as she heard the second voice on the tape.

"Now tell me, what's going on? Why did I have to leave my apartment?"

"_Your life is in danger. I don't know why but this evil spirit is going after you. She seems real mad. So when she broke your lamp, it seemed like she was gonna try to hurt you, and she did when she pushed you down. So I just had to get you out of there. Although it seems she is trapped in your apartment so you're safe as long as you stay out of your place at night."_

"Thanks Jon,' McGee said as he stopped the tape.

Then McGee heard a voice say some thing in his ear.

_Someone is listening._

McGee turned his head toward the bedroom door to see Abby looking through.

"Abby," McGee exclaimed standing up.

Embarrassed, Abby walked out from behind the door.

"Sorry McGee," she said.

"How long have you been there?"

"Awhile."

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Oh jeez."

"Who's that ghost you were talking with?"

"You might want sit down."

Abby went to the sofa and sat next to McGee as he continued on.

"His name is Jon Byron. He's an old friend of mine from MIT who died in a car accident. He came back as a spirit and came to me for help. I agreed to help him take care of the things he needed to do so he can move on but unfortunately his mother died of a heart attack before I can tell her goodbye for Jon."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah, so now he's stuck here till we figure out what to do. He goes out to different places see what info he can find. He comes by my place once in a while to say hi or whenever he needs help."

"But this time he came to warn you. What are you gonna do about that evil spirit?"

"I don't know. Jon and I are gonna try to figure that out."

"Let me help you guys."

"No Abby. This could be dangerous. Just leave this to me and Jon."

"Please, you need my help."

"I don't want you to get hurt Abby. I love you too much to much to put you in that much danger."

"Wait what was that?"

"Um I-I said I care too much about you to put you in danger."

"No, that's not what you said," Abby said with a huge smile on her face, "You said you-"

She was suddenly interrupted when her stereo turned on by itself. She grabbed McGee's arm in fright.

"Of course," McGee said standing up.

"What?"

"The radio. If we tune it to a blank station we can pick up EVPs faster, and we don't have to use the tape recorder."

"EVP?"

"Electrical Voice Phenomenon. Its recorded Ghost voices. Also known as white noise."

"Oh ok."

"If we tune the radio to a blank station we should be able to pick up Jon's voice along with some fluctuations of static. But it's our best shot right now."

McGee went to Abby's stereo and changed it to radio mode, then tuned it to a blank station. He turned up the volume so that the static was loud. When he stepped back, Abby ran up and grabbed his hand.

"Don't be afraid Abby," McGee told her.

"Ill try," Abby said.

McGee then turned back to the stereo.

"Alright Jon, say something," McGee asked.

The static suddenly went quieter then back to normal volume and crackled for a minute. Abby responded by squeezing McGee's hand harder.

"Try to use my energy Jon," McGee said.

Again the static got quiet then a voice came out from the speakers.

_Is this good?_

Abby suddenly grabbed McGee's arm in fear.

"Yeah that's good," McGee replied, " Abby this is Jon and Jon this is Abby."

_Hello_

"Hi," Abby squeaked from behind McGee.

Seeing that she was cold McGee grabbed his coat and placed it on Abby.

"Thanks McGee," Abby said as she grabbed McGee hand again.

"Any time," McGee said, "So Jon, what do we do about the spirit?"

_I don't know Tim. I think our best chance is to do a séance or something and try to drive her out._

"What does she want from me," McGee said.

_I don't know. It just seems she mad at you and wants to hurt you. I tried to talk with her but she just ignored me._

"S-so what do we d-do now," Abby said still scared.

_I suggest we get some rest. We'll take care of this tomorrow night. Beside you got work tomorrow._

"Good point," McGee said, "Alright I see you tomorrow. Night Jon."

_Night Tim._

"Come on Abby, time for bed," McGee said after turning off the radio.

"Please sleep with me tonight McGee," Abby said as they walked to her bedroom, "I'm too freaked out to sleep by myself."

"Uh, ok," McGee said blushing.

"Thanks McGee," Abby said hugging him.

She then grabbed McGee's hand and led him to her coffin, which she insisted on keeping open. Even though he was nervous McGee was happy to sleep with Abby in her coffin again. He missed sleeping there ever since they broke up.

McGee closed his eyes and smiled as he fell asleep with Abby holding his arm.

TBC in the next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Setting Up For Tonight**

It was nearing the end of the day as Abby worked on her computer researching anything she could find on ghost and ghost hunting. Her attention was completely on the monitor till she heard the elevator doors open. She turned around to see McGee walking into the lab.

"Hey McGee," she said to him.

"Hey Abbs. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

McGee then notice the ghost related websites on Abby's computer behind her.

"Abby, What were you doing," McGee asked her.

"Just researching what I need to know so I can help you and Jon."

"Abby, you're not coming with us to my apartment."

"I have to come."

"It's too dangerous. We don't know what could happen with this spirit. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself McGee. If something happens to you, you might not be able to get out. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"But Abby-"

"No McGee, I'm coming with you and that's final."

"Fine, but you must do everything I tell you to do, ok?

"Ok."

"And if I tell you to get out and leave without me, you leave right away, ok?"

"But-"

"OK?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"So what do we need for tonight?"

"I pretty much got everything we need back at my apartment. As long as my computer's fine and my video camera wasn't destroyed then we're good."

"Video camera?"

"Yeah. We're gonna record every that happens.."

"Why?"

"So we all can review the tape and catch what ever we missed then use it to figure out what to do next."

"Oh ok."

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go"

Abby then grabbed McGee's hand, making him blush, and walked with him to the elevator.

xxx

McGee and Abby walked down the hall and stopped as they reached McGee's apartment.

"It's 8:32," McGee said checking his watch, "we have a half hour to set up. You sure you want to do this with us?"

"Yes McGee. I want to make sure your safe."

"Just remember what I told you earlier."

"Ok I will. Jeez McGee, your like a broken record."

"This is serious Abby."

"I know McGee," Abby said, then she grabbed and held McGee's hands in her own, "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry."

"I can't help it. I just care too much about you."

Abby then hugged McGee and held him in her arms.

"I care about you too. I'll be fine. We'll make it through this."

When they separated McGee opened the door and the two entered to find that the apartment has been trashed. The chairs were all flipped and items from the shelves were now on the ground. Broken plates and glass were scattered all over the kitchen.

"She really did a number to this place," Abby said as she flipped over a fallen chair and sat on it.

McGee went to his bedroom to find that the blankets of his bed were now on the floor and his clothes were scatted everywhere. He went to his closet, pulled out a small black bag and went back to the living room. He then went to his computer, opened the black bag and pulled out a small video camera.

"Could you bring over that table over there," McGee asked as he placed the camera down and turned on his computer.

Abby got up and walked over to the small round table McGee pointed to. She then noticed a picture frame on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. It as an old picture of her and McGee together. The glass of the frame had a huge crack on it but still held together. She placed the picture on the table and carried both to McGee's desk.

She saw that McGee was checking an external microphone that was connected to his computer.

"What's that for," she asked.

"It's so we can hear what Jon and the spirit are saying when they talk. It's like the radio or the tape recorder, but better."

"Do you remember when we took this photo," Abby asked as she placed the picture frame next to the McGee's computer.

"Yeah, that was awhile back when we were still dating. That was taken before we went to the Rob Zombie concert."

"That was a fun night."

"Yeah. I miss going out with you."

Abby was caught of guard when he that. She tried to think of something to say but couldn't think of the right words.

"Really," she finally said.

"Yeah, really."

Abby stared at him as he continued setting things up on his computer. The truth was she missed going out with him too. She broke up with him because she was scared of hurting him. She felt like it was the right thing to do but she regretted it ever since.

"Alright, get ready," McGee finally said," it's almost 9."

TBC in the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Finding The Distress**

As it became 9:00, McGee turned on his camera and placed it so it had a good view of the small table, Abby and himself. Then he got up, turned off the lights, and went back to his seat. The only light in the room now came from the computer monitor and the little light coming from the window.

"Why don't you use a tripod," Abby asked.

"I had one but it was broken during this one investigation at the haunted house."

Suddenly the room got cold real fast.

"Why aren't you cold," Abby asked as she shivered.

"I am cold. It's just I'm a little more use to it."

"So is Jon here?"

_I'm here._

Abby jumped when she heard the half whispered, half robotic voice come from the computer's speakers.

_Sorry._

"T-that's ok," Abby said still a little frightened.

"Hey Jon," McGee said, "Is the spirit here yet?"

_No, not yet._

"Alright then. Put both your hands on the table Abby," McGee told her.

Abby complied as the both of them placed their hands facing down on the table.

"It might be awhile before she comes back," McGee said, "so we have to be patient."

After about an hour of waiting silently, McGee and Abby started to fall asleep when suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen as a plate was thrown to the floor.

_She's here, _Jon said.

A loud scream of a woman came out of the speakers followed by a banging on the wall. Abby started to breath heavily out of fear but McGee tried his best to not show any panic.

"Angry spirit," McGee said aloud, "what is your name?"

The spirit responded by screaming again.

"Why are you so mad," McGee asked.

_Cause he's a bastard, _shrieked a young woman's voice.

"Who," McGee asked.

_None of your business, _replied the woman.

"Then why are you doing this," McGee said

_Cause he use to live here till he left me, _the woman said.

"Well now I live here and he's gone," McGee told her.

_You're just like him, _the woman yelled, _you must pay_

Suddenly McGee felt something grab his throat and dig it's nails into his skin. He fell off the chair as he grabbed his throat and gasped for air.

"McGee," Abby yelled as she got up and knelt next to McGee holding his arm, "let him go!"

After being released, McGee slowly regained his breath as Abby held his face in her hand.

_You're a psycho, _Jon yelled

_Shut up, _the woman retaliated.

"Tim, are you ok," Abby asked worryingly.

"I'll be fine," he said standing up.

_Love is useless, _the woman said, _it causes nothing but pain._

"That's not true," McGee said.

McGee quickly ducked as a lamp came flying at him.

"Why did he leave you," McGee asked.

_Because I'm ugly, _the woman responded.

"Than he truly never loved you," McGee told her.

Suddenly McGee felt something sharp slash the side of his face. He fell to floor screaming as he writhed in pain with his hand on his face. Abby quickly knelt down next to him and held him as he continued trembling in pain.

"Leave him alone," Abby cried.

_She's gone, _Jon told her.

Abby helped McGee to his sofa and removed his hand to see three large scratch marks running down the side of his face.

"Are you ok Tim," she asked him.

"I'll be fine."

"She really distressed."

"Yeah, we gotta figure something quick."

"Those are pretty nasty cuts, let me put some alcohol," Abby said getting up.

She walked to McGee's bathroom and opened the medicine, pulling out the alcohol bottle and some cotton balls. When she he closed the medicine cabinet she saw in the mirror a young man behind her. Frightened, she quickly turned around to see that no one was there. She turned back to the mirror to see that the man has disappeared.

She quickly walked back to McGee and sat down next to him, opening up the bottle.

"This is gonna sting a little,' Abby told him as she wetted the cotton ball and wiped his scratches.

"She way too hostile," McGee said, wincing every time the alcohol touched his wounds, "it looks like she died with her heart broken."

"But why is she taking it out on you?"

"I think it's because I'm a guy and because since I live here, I must remind her of her ex."

"Is there anything Jon can do?"

"I don't know. Is there anything you can do Jon?"

_I don't know, _Jon's voice said from the speakers.

"I think you should leave Abby," McGee told her, "Its not safe here."

"I'm not leaving you alone with that angry woman."

"Abby please you have to leave. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Not without you."

"Just leave before she comes back."

Abby opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted when the table near the computer was suddenly flipped over. McGee and Abby quickly stood up and looked at the chair as it moved slightly. They heard soft crying of a woman coming from the computer speakers.

"We know your heart has been broken but you don't have too do this,' McGee said.

_You don't know how it's like, _the woman said, _you don't know the pain of having the person you thought was your soul mate leave you. You don't know what it's like to not have true love._

"Yeah I do," McGee said as he sat down on the chair across from the women, "I know how it's like to lose the love of your life."

Abby stood back as she watched everything unfold. A tear started to fall down her cheek.

"There was this girl," McGee continued, "she was the most beautiful girl I ever seen. We went out for a while. I was so happy being with her. I never wanted it to end. I never loved a girl as much as I did her. Then one end she told me that she just wanted to be friends. I was devastated. My whole world crumbled. I finally came to accept it and I'm happy to still be her friend but I still think about her everyday."

_Do you still love her,_ the woman asked.

McGee looked up at Abby, who was looking back with tears in her eyes.

"With all my heart," McGee said as tears started to form in his eyes as well.

Abby slowly walked towards McGee and hugged him tight.

"I love you too," Abby whispered as she cried on McGee shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," McGee whispered back.

"I never forgave myself for breaking up with you. I only broke up with you cause I was afraid of hurting you. I wanted you back but I didn't know if you wanted me back. "

"Abby, I loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you and I still love you."

"Please forgive me Tim."

McGee responded by softly kissing Abby's lips.

"Of course I forgive you," McGee said.

McGee then kissed Abby again.

TBC in the next chapter….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Perfect Couple**

_Your name is Tim right, _the woman asked.

"Yes," McGee answered, "and yours?"

_Jenny. I'm so sorry for hurting you Tim._

"It's okay," McGee said, "is there anything we can do to help you."

_No one can help me, _Jenny told him, _I'm too ugly to ever find love_

_What are you talking about, _Jon spoke up, _your beautiful._

_Your lying, I'm ugly._

_No I mean it. You're very beautiful._

_You're so sweet._

"How did you die Jenny," McGee asked.

_After my ex broke up with me, I got in my car and drove off, _Jenny told him, _I suddenly lost control of my car and crashed into another car. When I woke up I was dead and I have been for many years._

"Why did your ex break up with you," Abby asked.

_He said because we needed some space, _Jenny answered, _but I knew he was lying because I caught him with another women._

_He is a bastard, _Jon said, _McGee's right, he didn't love you._

_What's your name?_

_Jon._

_How did you die?_

_I also died in a car crash. I was driving my Mercedes Benz back to my dorm when I was sideswiped by a BMW driving way to fast. When I woke up I saw I was dead too and I saw my body being carried off in a body bag._

_Oh my god, I'm so sorry._

_Don't be, it's not your fault._

_Yes it is. I was driving the BMW that hit your car. _

_That was you?_

_Yes. I'm so sorry for killing you. Can you ever forgive me?_

_Yeah, sure. I forgive you._

_Thank you so much. I would hug you if I weren't a ghost. _

_Actually we're both ghost so you can hug me._

_Yay!_

"I wish I could see them," Abby said to McGee.

"Me too," McGee said back.

_Then get your digital camera then stupid, _Jon said aloud.

"Oh yeah," McGee said.

McGee went to his desk, opened up a drawer, and pulled out a small camera.

"Stand by the computer and say cheese," McGee said as he held up the camera.

McGee then took the picture.

"Let me see it," Abby said as she got up.

"Hold on, let me hook it up to the computer," McGee told her.

McGee hooked up his camera and placed it on top of his monitor then started setting up his photo program.

We got get going soon, Jon said, it's almost 7 am. 

"Already," McGee said checking his watch, "time went by fast."

_I know, _Jon said, _well bye Tim, bye Abby._

_Yeah bye guys, _Jenny said.

"Bye Jon, Bye Jenny," McGee said

"Bye," Abby said.

The room suddenly went back to normal temperature. McGee then got up and turned on the light.

"Can we see the picture now," Abby said as McGee sat down again.

"Fine," McGee replied.

McGee brought up the picture on the monitor. They both saw a picture of Jon and Jenny holding hands and smiling. Their bodies were completely white. Only the top half of their bodies showing. Jon was wearing a striped, short-sleeved shirt, and had short hair with his bangs covering his forehead. Jenny was short, wearing a t-shirt. Her hair was straight that reached down to her shoulder. Looking at her, McGee and Abby agreed that she was really pretty.

"I never wanna be apart from you again," Abby said to McGee as she held his hand.

"Me neither," McGee said back.

They both slowly leaned in and kissed. As soon as they parted, a flash came from the camera on top of the monitor.

"Did that just take a picture," Abby asked.

Then out of nowhere, McGee and Abby heard Jon and Jenny laughing. McGee and Abby smiled as they looked at each other and kissed again.

The End

* * *

**A/N: well that's my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I would like to hear from you. My cousins and nephew thinks I should make a series out of this. Let me know what you think, and I probably might. **


End file.
